Converse Cinderella
by R3dHoodie
Summary: It takes a big man (or teenage girl) to admit that she was wrong. It takes an even bigger girl to try and ask her ex out again. Lastly, it takes an even bigger one to not even ask him out and just kiss him and hope for the best. Wait what? Well, it all started with an iPod and some Hedley.


Sam walked across the brown carpet, her converse scuffling the fibers. Her hands were stuffed in the pocket of her orange hoodie, and water droplets dripped from her clothes, skin, and hair onto the floor. Lewbert wasn't happy about that, but what could she do? It was raining outside.

The door. The white door was so close that she could make out the plaque of numbers that read what apartment he was in. For a second, she thought about going to Carly's house, but it had to be done. She had to make this right.

See, the breakup between her and Freddy was mutual, but that didn't mean she didn't still feel pain about it. Her chest still felt tight when she hung out with Freddie, and her palms were still sweaty messes too. Who knew love could be so gross?

Her feet were in front of Freddie's doormat. All of the walking and the waiting had led up to this. Honestly, the blond wasn't sure she was ready. Yeah, she was tough, but was she tough enough to admit she was wrong? The moment of truth was coming, and San hated it.

Nausea swept over her in a tidal wave, and she teetered on her feet a little. Tears brimmed her light blue eyes. Her throat felt tight. Slowly, she took her iPod out of her pocket. The screen was cracked, and this was the only song on the whole player, but it still worked as a sentiment. Mostly because she didn't own a boombox and this was the closest thing she could find.

Even more slowly, she placed the device on the doormat. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was never the one to apologize. What if it was too late? What if the brown haired boy moved on? What if she couldn't do it? She had to. There was no choice anymore. It was too late to go back.

Her hand pressed the doorbell, and her feet thankfully carried her the needed way to get around the corner. She had to sit at that point because the nausea was intensifying, but she stayed in the corner.

The door turned and opened. She started tasting her lunch. Freddie walked out. She had to stop herself from yelling. He found the iPod. This was getting worse and worse. He unraveled the headphones. Was Carly still home? Put them in his ears. Could the blond sprint into her friends house that fast? And pressed play.

_Falling a thousand feet per second_

_you still take me by surprise_

_I just know it can't be over_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_making every kind of silence_

_takes a lot to realize_

_it's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_but as long as I can feel you holding on_

_I won't fall_

_Even if you said I was wrong_

_I'm not perfect_

_but I keep trying_

_cause that's what I said I would do from the start_

_I'm not_

_alive if I'm lonely_

_so, please don't leave_

_was it something I said_

_or just, my personality_

The rest of the song continued, and although Sam couldn't hear anything through the headphones, she guessed he was mulling over the chorus. Please understand, she thought to herself. It all has meaning!

He pressed the stop button on the iPod, and stood in silence. Now would be the perfect time to move. He was waiting, hopefully for the Cinderella to his Prince Charming, and Sam was missing out on the perfect timing. Save for the fact that she looked like Cinderella pre-ballroom dance, this was like a Disney fairy tale.

Except, her feet wouldn't move. Seriously. She was paralyzed by fear. She didn't want to face the rejection, so she stayed put and waited. Waited for Freddie to find her, or maybe for the kid from the Shining to run her over with his tricycle. Anything would be better than this. The tears overflowed and fell down her pale and wind flushed cheeks. Her mouth stayed frozen. No squeaks. Nothing.

With a turn on his heels, Freddie walked back into the apartment and slammed the door shut. The bang shook the wall a little. Somehow, it took the vibrations from the shake running through her veins to snap her back. She knew what to do. She just had to do it.

She ran to his door this time, closing the gap between the short distances within seconds. Her fist knocked on the door and this time she stood planted to the spot instead of crouching around a corner. She was going to do this. Oh my God, she was going to do this!

The doorknob turned again and opened, revealing Freddie once again. The headphones to her iPod were hanging out of his pocket. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her hands around his neck in one movement. Closing her eyes she smashed her pink lips against his. There was a moment, a horrible moment that was filled with hesitation on his part. Sam's chest felt tight again. Her palms were starting to sweat. Her forehead and the back of her neck was apparently following the lead of her palms.

Finally he kissed back. His breath smelled like ravioli, and hers like peppermint. While these flavors normally sounded disgusting together, it mixed and made a breathless array of smells.

"It was you?" His voice was soft as he broke away from the kiss, looking into her eyes as if quizzing her. She smiled and nodded. "wow." That was all he could say. Wow. And yet, it was enough.

* * *

AN/N- heeey guys! thanks for reading! ( if you didn't just kip down here in utter annoyance) Feel free to flame me or leave constructive reviews about my beautiful little one -shot.

Yes, I'm in a weird mood.

It's late here, lets just put it at that.

Herp derp.

Yeah, I used iPod because I wanted it to feel more "this world" with all of our technology. Like I said before, feel free to flame my apparent lack of iCarly technology.

Okay, I'm done for now :) *daily grace byyyyyyyeeeee*


End file.
